Endeavors
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: Unrequited love, college, annoying competition, what else could be plaguing Grimmjow? Oh yeah, Ichigo deleted his finished school paper. Ooh, he would get him back! Although, his way of doing it wasn't the most… innocent. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited love, college, annoying pineapple competition, what else could be plaguing Grimmjow? Oh yeah, Ichigo deleted his finished school paper. Ooh he would get him back! Although his way of doing it wasn't the most… innocent. **

**This is a little present for Miszxbrii. Hope you like, hun! And I hope it does the prompt justice.**

**GrimmIchi :)**

**Endeavors**

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never remembered a time in his life when he and Ichigo hadn't fought all the time. When they first met their parents had been next door neighbors for a couple of months. It was a safe neighborhood, an ideal one for raising kids, which was why Ichigo's parents moved in.

When the four year old blue haired tike was introduced to another boy adorned by a bush of unruly orange hair and holding a baby blue blanket, Grimmjow had leaned in close and reached out a pudgy hand to steal the blanket from the child and throw it on the grass. He remembered his mother telling him that the biggest gossip of the neighborhood for a long time was the baby brawl that came after. He still had a scar on his hand from when Ichigo had bitten him. He had long ago resolved to return the favor.

When they got into school it was no different, despite that fact that they no longer fought with their fists, due to the teachers that would separate them immediately. It was a hopeless endeavor, even to the kids. They still fought, but in different ways, be it to see who could make the best sculpture out of Play-Doh or to see who could hold on to the monkey bars the longest during recess. Whatever it was it was a competition of strength.

Middle school was relatively peaceful. Hormones and puberty reared their ugly heads to thoroughly distract the two boys from their striving to defeat the other, and the two spent their time trying to conquer the many girls with growing curves and blooming breasts.

During high school Ichigo was the one to get over his effort to get into another's pants. "I have other things to worry about," he'd said. Grimmjow had scoffed and continued his domination. He would tease Ichigo about his inability to lose his virginity. Ichigo would merely glare and continue his homework.

College changed things; Ichigo had gotten over his prudishness and gotten a girlfriend. He met her in his microbiology class, and despite the unsuccessful attempt at romance, Rukia and Ichigo remained friends. Rukia understood what it was like to question one's sexuality; hence her understanding of Ichigo's situation. Ichigo's second college relationship was with a man. It didn't last very long, Keigo wasn't what Ichigo was looking for, or so the redhead had said; he was too soft, he wanted someone that fought with him and didn't always let him have his way. (this made Grimmjow's head hurt) Ichigo would always look longingly at Renji and Rukia or even Keigo and Mizuiro when those two got together. He wanted love, and he looked, but not in the right places; much to Grimmjow's frustration.

"Why do you have to sign up for some stupid dating site? It's a fucking waste of money!" Grimmjow said, annoyed as he wrote the paper for his final; a huge research paper, fifteen pages, size twelve font, for Journalism and Research.

Ichigo turned and glared at his roommate, "Well what I have been doing hasn't worked so it's time to try something new," he said and turned back to his computer. He finished typing in his information and pressed the enter button on his laptop with a flourish. Grimmjow just growled and continued writing, he didn't want to fucking fail because his idiot friend didn't see what was right in front of him. Who the fuck would sign up for a dating site called Be-Dated? What a horrible play on words. Damn him! Grimmjow was right there. In all his blue haired, muscle ripped, perfect-for-the-fight-Ichigo-wanted glory, he was the ideal person for Ichigo. Of course, because Grimmjow's life sucked rocks, Ichigo had to be completely oblivious to the bluenette's very desire. The guy probably didn't even know what subtle was. Grimmjow shook his head, trying to rid himself of the mutinous thoughts parading around in it, and pressed backspace a few times to continue his assignment, he was starting to write what he was thinking again.

* * *

It was a while later that Ichigo said he was finished making his profile and he called Grimmjow over to inspect. The first thing he saw was Ichigo's picture. It was one he took a short time ago; he was looking up at the camera from beneath his eyelashes, a pout on those plump lips and a lock of coppery hair falling over one eye. Grimmjow immediately wondered if Ichigo would look the same while sucking his dick.

Fuck.

"It's great," he said stiffly once he finally managed to compose himself enough to not throw Ichigo's laptop across the room. He almost groaned when Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, eyes twinkling. He was surprised and annoyed at the same time when Ichigo leaned in and kissed his cheek. Making to wipe his face he thought better of it and let his hand lift up to ruffle the redhead's hair.

"It looks good. But I still don't see why you have to do this," he muttered through an aggravated sigh. Ichigo frowned and Grimmjow knew that he was going to start explaining why he 'needed to find love to be complete in this world' and that 'love gives a person peace'. He just sounded like a hippie.

Grimmjow stood up straight; "Save it. You just don't get it," he said before sitting back at his side of the kitchen table. He ignored Ichigo's frown and slouched forward positioning his face a few inches from the screen. He ignored Ichigo when the redhead told him that his position was hardly good for his health.

An hour passed and Ichigo had gone to his room and was sleeping while Grimmjow finished the last of his essay and he saved it on his computer. After naming the file 'shit' and dubbing the folder 'asdfghjkl' he closed his laptop and carried it and the cord to his room. He barely managed to put his laptop on his nightstand before he collapsed on the bed. With a painfully wide yawn he pulled the covers up over himself and snuggled into his well-loved Dragonball Z comforter to fall asleep.

* * *

Ichigo's day was going to get worse. He just knew it, he could feel it. His first date had gone horribly wrong. Apparently the picture on the dude's profile was his son. And the father was an old scraggly faced man that had lost a few teeth since his glory days and was happy to drink beer and smoke his remaining yellow teeth away. When Ichigo had walked into the dingy restaurant he immediately looked for the black hair he had seen in the picture, only to be called by a grey headed geezer sitting at one of the tables.

As he sat down he looked at the man and saw the similarities with the picture. Perhaps he was the father?

"Hello Mr. Louisenbairn?" Ichigo asked, settling himself into the seat.

The man chuckled, "Just call me Barragan, we are on a date after all." he said, and Ichigo nearly choked.

"Y—you're Barragan?" he asked, dumbfounded, "What the hell, you were like twenty in your picture!"

The man let out another bark of laughter, "That was my son's picture and it was just to get you here, now how about we look past the ages and get to know each other?"

Ichigo instinctively leaned back when Barragan leaned forward, his putrid beer breath washing over the redhead's face. Who drank beer in the morning anyway? "You know I thought I had gotten to know you when we were online, looks like I made a mistake." the redhead said, disappointed.

"Well that's all water under the bridge now, let's move on!" the man said, taking a long swig of his beer.

When Barragan sent him a lecherous smirk Ichigo bolted, nearly knocking over some faultless old woman in his haste to get as far from the situation as he could. Good god, seeing those wrinkly lips pull up into what might have been a seductive grin _thirty fucking years ago, _had to have given Ichigo a heart attack. He slammed the door to his car, revved the engine and hightailed it out of the plaza's parking lot.

He sighed in relief when he was on the freeway and heading toward home. Then, he nearly hung his head in disappointment. What kind of guy goes around and posts their son's picture to get the attention of the next generation? Lordy, he must have been dropped a few times.

So after the horrible affair with the old fart, Ichigo cranked Adele on his radio, turning up the volume as far as it could go.

Grimmjow would probably call him a sap for listening to Adele. Or a pansy. Or a pussy. Or pretty much anything to question his masculinity.

If Grimmjow had been in the car with him, he would have immediately laughed at Ichigo's date catastrophe and then he would have told him to get angry. He might have put on some metal just to prove his point.

Liking that idea, he changed the tone of the music. A Perfect Circle. Best. Band. Ever.

Ichigo pulled into the drive way of their rented townhouse and turned off his car. He made his way up the driveway and to their plain front door. He remembered his father telling him that his house was too simple. Then he remembered telling him not to paint the front door green, when he had caught him at the department store, trying to buy some snotty-half-green-half-yellow paint. He closed the door silently behind him; walking to his room he pulled off his messenger bag and set it on the floor beside his doorway. His stomach growled reminding him of the meal he had missed so he made his way to the kitchen, a sour look on his face.

A loud meow rang throughout the room and then grumbling could be heard coming from Grimmjow's room. It seemed that seeing one of her owners Pantera grew hungry. With the amount of machismo Grimmjow emitted you'd think he'd have a manly pet. Like a tarantula or a snake. Nah, he had a cat.

Ichigo waited, leaning on the counter, as Pantera caterwauled her way to her meal.

"Fuckin' cat waking me up so damn early in the morning." Grimmjow's hair was abnormally messy, whether it was from sleep or from the hand running through it, Ichigo didn't know. But what he did know what that he looked hot. Oh god, you didn't know? Yeah Ichigo thought our Grimmy was hot. Who wouldn't? That's entirely a different story for a different time though.

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed, because he knew Grimmjow was retrieving the food slowly just to piss off the cat. Pantera seemed to have had it and began hissing furiously. She batted a paw at Grimmjow's pajama clad leg, claws unsheathed, and got her kitty daggers stuck in the cat printed flannel and pulled.

Grimmjow chuckled, because he knew his leisureliness was indeed making the cat angry. He took his damned sweet time.

"Ouch! Ya little fucking pussy! Why'd ya scratch me?" Grimmjow hissed back at his cat when one of those sharp claws scratched the skin of his calf.

Ichigo laughed and said; "I don't think that a cat could consider that an insult. And as for why she scratched you; you've been opening that can of Fancy Feast for a while now."

Grimmjow sent him a glower and continued opening the can, peeling off the aluminum cap and then scooping out the food with a spoon. He set down the bowl and Pantera dug in, neatly, of course. She couldn't go and get her pretty white fur all dirty, now could she? There was another meow from across the house and Ichigo immediately smiled.

"Hey Zangetsu." The redhead said, scooping up the cat that came running to him. He absently scratched behind Zan's ears and reveled in the low purr that came from the black cat's throat.

"You hungry? I'll bet you are." Grimmjow cooed, also scratching his nails down Zan's back, making the cat arch his back in satisfaction. After he jumped out of Ichigo's arms, Zan walked over to his bowl and sat on his haunches, looking expectantly up at his owners.

"Take out another can of cat food, will ya?" Ichigo asked and retrieved Zan's bowl from beside Pantera's and brought it to the counter.

After opening the can and slopping the food into the ceramic bowl Ichigo placed in on the floor in front of Zan. With an appreciative nuzzle to Ichigo's hand Zangetsu began to eat.

"To think that we're going to have kittens thanks to those two." Grimmjow said, examining Pantera's swollen belly.

"Let's just hope the kittens aren't as aggressive as Pantera."

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Grimmjow asked, kneeling down and running a hand down Pantera's back. She looked up at him with her baby blues and then nuzzled his hand, pacified thanks to her food.

"She's just like her Daddy, Grimmjow." Ichigo patted the bluenette's back and walked to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed the leftover Chinese food.

After he ate Ichigo was surfing Be-Dated on Grimmjow's computer, the bluenette had gone to his classes, and nearly screamed when he saw that the site had downloadable instant messaging.

_Oh snap! Now I can chat with the people I want to meet._

Without thinking Ichigo cleared up some room on Grimmjow's overstuffed hard drive and downloaded the chat program.

Once it was installed Ichigo hurriedly opened the program and began chatting with his 'potential boyfriend'.

He wasn't _too _worried about what he had deleted; the files and folders had all been named ridiculous names anyway.

* * *

Geez, school seemed to get worse with each passing year. He was only in his third year of college and he damn well hated it. One more fucking year to go.

"Wha' I don' understan' is why you don' just fuck the bitch."

_God, that fucking bean pole. _Nnoitra Gilga was the bane of Grimmjow's existence, he swore it. He didn't just want a one night fucking stand. He wanted Ichi for good.

"Nnoi, don't be so dense. Grimm wants Ichi the way you and I want each other."

Ah, his saving grace. Tesla Lindocruz would have been the love of his life if he hadn't been dating that lanky shit Nnoitra. And if he'd even had a shred of attraction towards him. Yeah.

"Thank you Tes," Grimmjow looked up at Nnoitra, "it's fucking difficult to explain love to a damned skyscraper," he sneered. Nnoitra and Grimmjow might have been friends, but they never showed it, with all the bickering they did. He remembered when they had first met; it all started with Nnoitra making fun of Grimmjow's hair followed by a fist to Nnoitra's teeth.

He was a weird looking motherfucker, with long, shiny black hair and a bandana always covering his left eye. Nniotra didn't like to talk about it much, said it made him look weak, but he later explained to Grimmjow that he'd lost his eye to retinal artery occlusion. He had shown Grimmjow his eye and it surprised him; the violet iris had turned a milky grey.

"Che, I say ya should jus' fuck first, 'xplain later." the tall man said, glaring at his boyfriend, who in turn just smiled back.

Oh my god, Nnoitra hadn't a shred of tact. Grimmjow couldn't just _fuck_ Ichigo. Making love was a better term for what he had in mind. His tirade was thwarted by the professor walking into the classroom. Professor Ukitake picked up his chalk and began writing on the board, a cleared throat signaling the beginning of class.

Resting his head in his hand Grimmjow tried to pay attention to what the man at the front of the room was saying, and failed miserably. What Nnoitra didn't understand was that Grimmjow and Ichigo, due to their longtime friendship, had a routine. Now, it wasn't a scheduled type thing. More like a way of interacting. Yes, they would bicker, but they didn't need to say kind words to show the other that they cared.

Something's had to have crawled up your ass and died, you've been a bitch all day. _Are you okay?_

Did you fucking get kidnapped or something? You would, ya fuckin' pussy, get yer ass back home._ Where are you? I'm worried, come home._

Skinny little bitch, eat something, ya twig. _Are you hungry?_

Well, to anyone else what they said to each other might have been considered as rude, but to them it wasn't. They understood each other, plain and simple.

_Well, mostly._

Yeah, Ichigo had to be privy to Grimmjow's every feeling, but of the bluenette's burning romanticism, he remained unaware. This irritated him to no end. Every time Grimmjow was angry, annoyed, frustrated, happy, tired, or even horny, Ichigo would know. But the dumb redhead wouldn't stop to think; who had caused the raging boner? No, he had to assume it was someone else entirely. No, the hot piece of ass that slept a mere thin wall away from Grimmjow could never have made him all hot to trot. Never.

_Yeah, my life blows._

Actually no, it didn't.

* * *

Ichigo closed the chat program with a huff. The guy he'd been chatting with was a total asshole. As soon as Ichigo had seen the 'trolol, I'm not gay' he had logged off. Just his luck that some wily internet troll would go and trick him into thinking he had a chance; first a fraudulent old man and now some internet fucktard? His love life sucked.

He gently closed Grimmjow's laptop and walked toward the kitchen to make himself a sandwich; Grimmjow would be home soon and he just wanted to have a peaceful meal, mostly to get his mind off of internet assholes.

* * *

"Now remember, that paper is due in three days. I expect to see all twenty nine reports in my email inbox on Friday." Ukitake said, placing the chalk back on the railing of the chalkboard. He turned to face the class, shrugging on his black pea coat; he sent a smile in the students' direction. "Class dismissed."

It was the hand slamming onto the desk in front of him that snapped Grimmjow out of his stupor. He shook his head vigorously to rid himself of any debauched thoughts milling about his head and trailed his eyes up the lengthy arm till he reached an irritated visage.

"Ya fuckin' woman. Tha' bitch's got ya zonin' out like a crushin' schoolgirl." Nnoitra growled, his visible violet eye narrowing further. "I had ta come up an' getcha when ya didn' come down."

Grimmjow frowned, realizing that what his friend was saying was indeed the truth.

"There's no fucking need to get angry Nnoi, it was just a fluke." he said, standing up and gathering his things. He stopped halfway to look at Nnoitra when he scoffed.

"It ain't a fluke if it happens more than once." Nnoitra looked at Tesla, "Don' ya think babe?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to agree with Nnoi on this one Grimm, you've been doing a lot of thinking." Tesla said, he grinned knowingly at him before grabbing a hold of Nnoitra's elbow and pulling him out of the classroom.

Grimmjow followed soon after, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. He took in Nnoitra and Tesla, and felt annoyed that he couldn't have that with Ichigo. Why couldn't the little fuck see that he was wanted already? Grimmjow knew from experience that flirting with Ichigo wouldn't get him anywhere. They were too close, so Ichigo would think the seduction and licentious remarks were all said in jest. He wouldn't take Grimmjow seriously.

_Fuck._

He needed to drink something.

"Hey Nnoi!" He trotted up behind the taller man, "You and Tesla want to go out for a drink?" he asked. He almost groaned when the bastard grinned.

"Why? Ya wanna drink yer problems away?" he asked rudely.

Grimmjow glared, "If ya want to make fun of me, I'll invite someone else. I'm sure Szayel will want to go." He'd probably be more pleasant company too. The guy was a total listener. He'd let you drone on and only interject to say a few words of frank wisdom that would blow your mind. Nnoitra's grin faltered before turning upside down.

"I ain't lettin' ya go with that creepy mother fucker alone." he said, annoyed. He grinned at Tesla and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, "Follow us in yer car, we're going to Shunsui's." the lanky man said, pulling Grimmjow along by his arm. Grimmjow huffed and wrenched his arm from Nnoitra's long fingers.

"Fine. Just let me stop by my house to get Ichi, he'll want to come."

They parted ways at the front of the school, Grimmjow ignoring Nnoitra's sneer and going across the parking lot to his pride and joy. The cobalt blue Ford Mustang Shelby waiting for him at the farthest reaches of the parking lot was his baby, his most prized possession. When it came into sight he unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

He turned the car on and before driving out of the parking lot, he brushed off some imaginary dust from the dashboard.

He knew that Ichigo would want to go to Shunsui's. The owner, Shunsui Kyoraku whom the bar was named after, was good friend of the redhead's. He would enjoy the visit. Maybe Grimmjow would get drunk enough to forget his 'problem' and have a good time.

When he drove into the driveway of their home, Grimmjow walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the front door to the house. He closed the door silently behind him and walked to Ichigo's bedroom door. He was about to knock, but after a few moments his hand remained poised above the door. He lowered it and carefully pressed his ear to the door.

_Fuck, he's jerking off._

He could hear the moans from inside the room. Deep guttural groans wrenched from the redhead's throat, accompanied by grunts and curses. Grimmjow could just imagine each sound coming from those pink lips, spurred louder by each stroke of the hard organ within his grasp. He heard the noises get longer, each moan dragging out and smoothing the sounds into a crescendo as Ichigo reached the apex of his pleasure. Grimmjow could only wonder what Ichigo was masturbating to. It had to be something good, too. If Ichi was horny something _had_ to have gone down. Maybe he found some internet hottie and had cybersex with the guy. Grimmjow growled but immediately dismissed the thought; Ichigo was better than that. He wasn't the kind of guy that would do those kinds of things with a person he didn't know.

So why was the redhead masturbating?

His brainstorming was interrupted by shuffling coming from the other side of the door. He quickly backed up and walked to the front door. Waiting a few seconds he opened the door and slammed it shut again.

"I'm home!" he called, before taking loud steps to his own room. He heard Ichigo's muffled reply and then a door slammed shut followed by the shower turning on.

Letting Ichigo clean himself of any evidence of self-pleasure was easy for Grimmjow. Like fuck he wanted to see Ichigo all flushed and sated in the passenger seat of his car. He'd put the redhead in the trunk before he allowed _that_ to happened. He let thoughts of a satiated Ichi ease from his mind and began to change out of his school clothes, slipping off the school vest and collared shirt. He glanced disdainfully at the school emblem on the breast of the vest, before dropping it for better attire. He chose a simple band tee with stonewashed jeans and his black Converse.

He took his wallet, keys and phone from the bedside table and walked from his room. The shower was off when he walked past the bathroom and the door to Ichigo's room was open.

"We're going to Shunsui's, so dress to go out." Grimmjow said rapping twice on the open door.

"Alright, when are we leaving?" He asked, peeking his head out of his room and looking down the hall at Grimmjow, who was walking into the bathroom.

"In about ten minutes, so be ready." The bluenette replied, before walking fully into the bathroom and starting to fix his hair.

Ichigo turned back to his room and went directly to his closet. He let out a lungful of air and perused through his collection of t-shirts looking for one which would make that pervert Shunsui laugh. He couldn't really believe that he had just jerked off while thinking of his best friend. Grimmjow would probably kill him if he found out. It scared the living hell out of Ichigo when Grimmjow walked into the house moments after he had finishing wanking, and it seemed a little to convenient that mere seconds after he was done and sated Grimmjow _happened_ to get home. It was just a little too perfect.

Maybe he had heard and just didn't want to embarrass Ichigo?

Just the thought of Grimmjow hearing the sounds he made while in the throes of ecstasy made a blush blossom across Ichigo's cheeks.

Brushing off that train of thought he willed the blush away and finally decided on a green t-shirt that said; "_Been there, fucked that" _in big, bold lettering.

He slipped it over his head and walked in front of the full length mirror that covered his closet door. Yup, that would make him laugh alright. He slipped on his skinny jeans and black Vans. While he sat on his bed, tying the white laces of his shoes he heard Grimmjow washing his hands in the bathroom.

"I'm ready!" He said, while grabbing his necessities from where he'd left them on the kitchen counter. Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready to go. He shrugged on the jacket he snagged off the coat rack.

"Let's head out," he said, and before opening the front door he added "Don't bother bringing your keys we're taking the Mustang."

Ichigo grinned; Grimmjow sure loved to show off his car. It was beautiful. Of course he would. He remembered when Grimmjow had received it from his parents. Ichigo and Grimmjow had just graduated high school, and had been driving back to their home in Mr. Jaegerjaquez's car. (Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaquez in the front and of course he and Grimmjow had to sit on either side of the bluenette's adorable five year old sister, Nelliel)

When Buckminster Jaegerjaquez pulled onto the side of the road beside their house Ichigo's family was already there. Waiting on the drive way of the Jaegerjaquez family were two cars, each sporting a giant ribbon. Ichigo immediately knew what they were, judging by the orange and blue ribbons, they were for the graduates.

Grimmjow was still fiddling with his graduation cap and hadn't seen the masterpieces that sat on his driveway. He looked up at the Ichigo angrily, a ready sentence on his lips, when the redhead poked his ribs. Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow and pointed out the window. Grimmjow's blue eyes widened and he had dashed out of the car, flying over to the blue Mustang that so well matched his eyes.

Ichigo had taken a little longer getting out of the car and slowly made his way over to the silver Chevy Camaro that was for him. He examined it closely, loving the feel of the smooth paintjob beneath his fingers. Ichigo let out a yelp when strong arms hugged him from behind and lifted him up off the ground.

"Dammit, Ichi! These are for us! Be more exited!" Grimmjow said, once he put Ichigo back on the ground.

After that Grimmjow had demanded they take a ride, but Verleen* and Masaki insisted that dinner came first.

In the end they had taken their rides, each accompanied by their family.

Grimmjow loved his car… Ichigo noticed it in the way he reverently touched the steering wheel and turned the ignition. "Are you getting in or what?"

Ichigo jumped, and realized he was standing in front of the car and Grimmjow was already in the driver's seat.

"Y—yeah." he said and walked around the car to climb into passenger seat.

The drive to Shunsui's was silent save for the low sound of the radio coming from the speakers and the hum of the expensive motor, and Ichigo was content to look out the window at the stars that had begun to appear. The bar was downtown, in the poorer side of the richy, snobby Lake Forest area, so it took a few minutes to get there. Grimmjow parked his car and turned it off, climbing out; he locked it when Ichigo closed his door. They walked in a comfortable silence to the bar's front doors.

Ichigo scowled when Grimmjow attempted to hold the door open for him in a show of "Ladies First." He pushed him away and walked into the door, ignoring the chuckles coming from the bluenette walking in behind him. He walked to the bar where Nnoitra and Tesla were already sitting.

"Aiya bitch," Nnoitra said, ignoring the scowl on Grimmjow's face.

"Don't call me that, Nnoitra." Ichigo muttered, slipping onto a bar stool. The bartender, Nanao walked toward them, rag in hand.

"What can I do for ya?" she said, in her thick New York accent.(lol) She was a strict woman, brushing off any attempts a flirting from her oftentimes drunken customers, and sticking to her job like glue. She was seeing her boss anyway. Judging by Nanao's swelling belly, they had a baby coming.

Ichigo grinned; Shunsui would have to be whipped into shape before Nanao would even let him _look_ at the baby, even if he was the father.

"Scotch on the rocks, Nanao," Ichigo said, "Thanks."

She turned to Grimmjow who raised a slim eye brow, eyeing the rounded stomach "You getting there, Nanao?" he asked, smirking.

"Just tell me what you want before I get Kenpachi on your ass." she said, making said bartender look over and sneer at Grimmjow.

"Alright, alright. I get it, gimme a blue motherfucker." he said, glaring at Ichigo who was laughing silently beside him. The redhead looked so adorable when he laughed. Grimmjow sighed. I was going to be a long night.

* * *

***Verleen means 'grant' in Dutch, and I think it fits the last name and she could be Mrs. Jaegerjaquez :)**

**Well, I hope you liked it Mizsxbrii~! I'm sorry it took a while but I'm a procrastinator :O**

**Don't forget to review! Next chapter coming soon, full of Me Gusta material D_D**

**AkurnaSkulblaka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy the sexiness about to come! ;3 **

**SHOUT OUT! To ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, XxItalyangelxx, Mayuzu, and , for looking out for this fic and actually reading and reviewing! :D Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Endeavors**

It was lucky that Ichigo didn't like to get wasted. And it was lucky that Grimmjow hadn't gone to Shunsui's alone, because by the time the two decided to go home, Grimmjow was tanked. He was seeing double, asking Ichigo about his twin brother, and why he hadn't introduced him sooner. The idiot couldn't even walk. So naturally, when Ichigo had to walk Grimmjow out to their car, the man had to draw unwanted attention to them by screaming obscenities at anyone within earshot. By the time they reached the parking lot, Ichigo had lost count of how many times the word 'fuck' escaped Grimmjow's alcohol loosened gob. He also acutely registered that Grimmjow had called someone a 'cunthole' and now they were trailing along behind, most likely waiting for the most opportune moment for their retaliation for the crude name-calling.

_Damn, _Ichigo cursed mentally. Thinking quickly, he heaved Grimmjow's large frame over his shoulder, and walked toward the car as quickly as his legs would allow. He opened the car, knowing that the follower wouldn't run after them, for fear of projecting ill intent. After shoving Grimmjow's bulky, sleepy self in the car, (quite literally, too, the bluenette ended up on his back with his knees pressed against his chest, his ass pressed against the chilly back seat window) Ichigo turned back around and faced he who was following after them.

"Can I help you?" he asked curtly, looking the man over. The man seemed unthreatening, what with his relaxed stance, and his big hands slipped into the pockets of his ragged jeans. The man grinned, looking Ichigo up and down.

"Why yes, you can." He paused, as if awaiting a protest or remark from Ichigo. When he came to the realization that no comment from Ichigo was forthcoming, he continued, "I heard what your man-partner there said to me. In my opinion, someone like you shouldn't be hanging around with someone like him." He motioned to the ass peeking out from the backseat of the Mustang, before turning hot, russet eyes toward the redhead.

Brown eyes narrowed, and Ichigo inhaled deeply, looking for a sign that the guy might want a fight. "What do you mean, 'with someone like him?'" he asked, leaning a hip on the car.

The man chuckled lowly, his lips stretching and revealing a set of straight, white teeth. He pulled his hands from his pockets and Ichigo stiffened, only to relax again when those big hands reached into the pocket of his blue pullover hoodie. He took out a pack of cigs and a lighter. He slipped a cigarette into his mouth and lifted the lighter to the end of it, inhaling deeply of the smoke as the flame lit the paper and tobacco leaves. He exhaled slowly through his nose, returning his gaze to Ichigo.

"Because, with his crass behavior and… colorful language, he shouldn't be with you," he said, grinning. He took another drag of the cig.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you just insulted my best friend, and you've got to be mad if you think I'll fucking let you get away with that," Ichigo groused, lifting himself off of the car. Who did this guy think he was? Down talking Grimmjow wasn't something that Ichigo appreciated.

He saw the man's eyes widen, as if he was surprised. Then he looked nervous. His eyes flitted from side to side, making Ichigo wonder what was wrong. If the guy was this nervous, it couldn't have been because Ichigo looked _intimidating…_ I mean, why would he go and insult his friend if he was planning something other than a fight?

The man ran a hand through maroon locks that hung about his face, before pulling them up into a tight ponytail, "Look, my friends told me to be 'suave.' I don't exactly know what that means, so I just winged it. Sorry if I made you mad," he said quickly, looking back up at Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. "What?" he asked.

The other man's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Okay, let me put it this way; I've seen you around school, and I think you're really attractive. I didn't know how to go about asking you out, so I asked my friends. They said 'be suave,' and despite the fact that I don't even think Ikakku knows what suave_ means_, I listened to him. As you can see, it didn't get me very far…" his voice trailed off at the end.

_Whoa, somebody wants to take me out on a date! And this guy's pretty hot._

Ichigo took a few deep breaths and slowed his brain down. He needed to think this through; unless he wanted another one of those love mishaps he'd been so prone to experiencing. Who knew what this man was like?

_Well at least he wasn't a senior citizen, _thought Ichigo with a shudder.

Disregarding the previous faux pas that had unfortunately transpired, he would give it a try, but first thing's first; "We can talk, just don't insult Grimmjow. Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said, holding out a hand, letting the man shake it firmly.

"Renji Abarai."

Ichigo smiled, liking this side of Renji, better than the façade he had displayed earlier.

"It's been great, but I think I should get this guy home," Ichigo said, motioning toward the bluenette in the backseat.

Renji smiled, nodding, "Yeah, he looked pretty drunk," he said amiably. "Give me your phone for a sec," he added, holding out his hand.

Ichigo fished in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out, he handed it to Renji. The man put his number in quickly, and handed the phone back to Ichigo.

Ichigo waved as he climbed into Grimmjow's car, watching as Renji walked across the parking lot, back into the club. Leaning back in his chair he contemplated what had happened; he met a guy, one that wasn't online, and one that was actually _his age_. Now he was going to talk, get to know him, maybe go out on a date.

How exciting!

* * *

When Grimmjow awoke the next morning, it was to a pounding headache. He blearily opened his eyes and then quickly shut them to fend off the horridly blinding light that poured in from the window. Who in the name of fuck decided to open his blinds? He counted down till the pounding in his head stopped, and then, squinting, he made his way to the window. He blindly groped for the string and then closed the blinds, ending in blissful darkness. Knowing it was a Saturday, and that he didn't have school, Grimmjow decided he would go back to sleep. Just as he was climbing into his still warm bed, the pounding in Grimmjow's head was brought back, full force, by a loud, boisterous voice. "Wake up! It's a beautiful day, Grimmjow!"

Son of a bitch. Grimmjow groaned, mumbling something about peace and quiet, and still trying to climb in his bed. Damn, he was still talking, and son of a—now he was pulling on his arm? Argh.

He slammed his hands over his ears, crying out in pain. "Shut up! Just… shut the fuck up," he whined pitifully. He needed to get into bed. The sheets would cool! He would have to spend torturous minutes lying in frigid sheets! God dammit!

Ichigo laughed, too loudly for Grimmjow's liking, (it honestly made him think that the redhead was doing in _on purpose_.) and held out a glass of water and two aspirin. Grimmjow took them grudgingly, yet gratefully, and popped them into his mouth, chasing them down with a gulp of water.

"Drink the whole glass, it's good for you to keep drinking," Ichigo suggested quietly (thankfully.)

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, before downing the cup of water. He absently chewed on the ice that was half melted, just the way he liked it. Ichigo sat down next to him, and placed a hand in his blue locks, pulling them back and revealing his face. Grimmjow looked at him dolefully. Ichigo smiled gently.

"Why did you get so drunk?" he asked, his hand slipping to the back of Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow suppressed a shiver, looking into Ichigo's worried eyes.

"It's nothing, I just had some stuff on my mind," he whispered, for once plagued by the situation he was in with Ichigo. Why couldn't the redhead get it? When Grimmjow flirted with Ichigo, it was like seducing a brick wall; no reaction whatsoever. There was also the fact that Grimmjow didn't want to reveal his, well, love for Ichigo. Now, remember, Grimmjow says 'love' grudgingly and reluctantly, he can't go around saying I love you to everyone! It would hamper his manliness! Anyway, the reason he wouldn't tell, was because he didn't want to ruin their relationship, in the case that his unrequited feelings were just that, unrequited. If Ichigo didn't want to be with him in that way, then he would deal with it, he'd rather have Ichigo as merely a friend, instead of not having him at all.

But… could he live like this any longer? Always feeling that twinge in his chest when Ichigo went looking for love from another man? Of course he could, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He wanted to be Ichigo's everything, his all. He didn't want some other man being the center of Ichigo's attention. And he didn't want Ichigo to leave him to go live with another man. They lived together. They had been joined at the hip since they were toddlers, despite all the bickering they did, they were close. But Grimmjow wanted to be closer to Ichigo than he already was. He had to tell him, he had to get this nonsense out of his head.

"I have something to tell you," Ichigo said, still smiling.

Grimmjow smirked, "I have something to tell you, too," he murmured, wishing he could kiss Ichigo's smiling mouth. Of course he had to wait till after the confession. After those words left his mouth he would let loose and kiss the living begeezus out of him. "You go first," he added confidently, still smirking.

"I have a date! And he's not even off the internet, he goes to Lake Forest University," Ichigo said happily, his smile spreading to reveal straight white teeth.

Grimmjow's smirk fell, "Oh. Cool."

It was then that Grimmjow's plan to confess went down the drain. His plan to kiss Ichigo went along with it. He looked at Ichigo, noting how happy he looked, how his smile was wide and excited. He couldn't ruin that, no matter how much he longed for Ichigo to be his, he couldn't give up the smile on his little redhead's face. He would keep his loud trap shut for once, letting himself suffer for the sake of his beloved berry. So, when the plans went down the drain, he turned on the garbage disposal. He would let his feelings for his berry go. He had to, to keep Ichigo happy.

"What did you have to tell me?" Ichigo asked, still smiling.

_Dammit Ichigo, why do you do this time me? _

Grimmjow looked away from the redhead, thinking. He couldn't tell, so he had to lie to him, which he didn't like doing.

"I just thought that you should quit that Be-Dated shit, and date someone you met in real life. But," Grimmjow paused here, chuckling, "I guess you already beat me to it," he finished.

The smile that Ichigo sent him was breathtaking. It showed Grimmjow just how much Ichigo longed for his best friend's approval. And here he was reluctantly giving it. He felt like crap. He was still tired, his head still hurt and his mouth was once again dry and cottony. He tipped the cup and allowed another piece of ice to slip into his mouth. He chewed till the ice cube was crushed into small pieces, and then swallowed the pieces, ignoring the pang in his chest, and instead focusing on the cool slide of the ice down his throat. His face felt hot, and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Why did this bullshit always happen to him? He felt this panicky every time he thought about Ichi going to someone else. Which was often, thanks to Ichigo's constant searching for a partner.

"Ichi, I'm not feeling too well, so as good as I feel for you, I need my sleep." He put on what looked like a tired smile, and then plopped back down on his bed, quickly snuggling under the covers. He vaguely registered Ichigo kissing his cheek, when he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Ichigo was supposed to meet Renji in an hour and a half. He was in the shower, washing his hair when Grimmjow barged into the bathroom, screaming. Ichigo jumped and almost slipped on the bottom of the soap slicked bathtub. He waited and then Grimmjow stopped screaming, so he stuck his head out the shower.

He watched as Grimmjow sleepily pulled down his pajama pants. He slowly realized that Grimmjow was taking a piss and he quickly ducked back behind the shower curtain, but not before he got a good glimpse of Grimmjow's cock. In his long time with Grimmjow, he had seen the man's penis numerous times. But after the vivid jack session he had with his hand, (all while imagining Grimmjow, mind you,) Grimmjow's cock looked a lot more appealing than it would have normally. Even soft the man was hung like a bull. He could only imagine the length and girth when the blue haired man was hard.

"So where are you going on a date?"

Ichigo jumped, his thoughts drifting slowly from Grimmjow's dick and onto the question that was voiced.

"Uh—we're just going to Get It Hot. You remember, that awesome coffee shop not far from Shunsui's?"

Grimmjow hummed, "Seems legit, I like that he's not, like, taking you to some fancy restaurant on the first date." Here he stuttered a bit, "'Cuz—you know—that would be weird," he added and Ichigo finished scrubbing his hair, wondering over that blunder.

"Have fun," Grimmjow grunted, and he must have walked out, because the bathroom door slammed shut loudly. Ichigo finished his shower, quickly turning off the tap and climbing out of the shower and briefly scrubbing the towel through his hair, before wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen for a moment to put some bread in the toaster for his breakfast. He dressed quickly, then going into the kitchen.

When Grimmjow walked back out of his room, Ichigo had a piece of toast in his mouth and was hunched over one of his textbooks, studying.

"You want some eggs with your toast?" Grimmjow asked, pulling out a pan and the carton of eggs from the fridge. He was making himself some breakfast; he might as well make some for his best friend.

"Sure," Ichigo mumbled around the toast in his mouth. "Thanks," he added, after he took a bite from the toast and chewed.

Spatula in hand, Grimmjow flipped the two eggs before looking back at Ichigo and grinning. "No problem," he said.

After a peaceful breakfast, Ichigo left, saying that he would be back in a couple of hours, when his date dropped him off back home. Grimmjow was left to pop a couple more aspirin and head back to sleep.

Well, try to sleep.

No matter how many times he closed his eyes and tried to relax, he couldn't fall back asleep. And no matter how many damned sheep he counted, he still couldn't fucking sleep!

With a longsuffering sigh, Grimmjow lifted himself from his oh-so-freaking-comfy-and-warm bed and headed to his bedroom door. With one last remorseful glance at his bed, he walked out. He was still bone tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. Not while Ichigo was out on a date with some other guy. Ichigo hadn't even introduced him. Shit, that son of a bitch hadn't even told him the guy's name! Grimmjow groaned and walked over to his laptop, he could at least check his report for mistakes or something, just to keep his mind from wandering toward his lovely berry-head with another man.

He was too lazy to look for the file, so he typed the name in the search bar. His eyebrows furrowed when nothing came up. He decided that his computer was being stupid and just went to look for it in his plethora of Word files. He grew frustrated when he didn't find it. But he did notice one thing.

_Be-dated_downloadable_IM_setup_ _

Oh hell no. That little _bitch!_ He deleted Grimmjow's report for _this?_Son of a bitch, that _ass_ hole!

He knew it wasn't gone for good. He could still get the auto recovery version of the file, but that was beside the point. Ichigo had carelessly gone and deleted, god knows how much off his computer, for a stupid dating site app that he wouldn't even be using because he _already had a fucking date._

"Ah shit!" Grimmjow cursed Ichigo to the armpits of hell, before lifting himself from his chair. He went to take a shower.

As he was in the shower he vigorously scrubbed at his hair, thinking about the bullshit that he would have had to go through had he not been an energetic user of Word, and known how to recover a deleted file. He would make Ichigo pay for risking his assignment the way he did. Ukitake was a rigorous professor, working his students to the bone. He would not have tolerated a late report. Damn, the man might have kicked him out of the class!

He climbed out of the shower, foregoing the toweling, and quickly going to blow drying his hair. What? He wanted to look good, okay? He placed a sparse amount of gel in his hair, making sure it looked good in the back.

He rushed to his room shifting through his clothing, looking for that one shirt…

"Aha!" Grimmjow cried, lifting the shirt, admiring it, before quickly shrugging into it. Pulling on a pair of black briefs, he walked to his closet, looking for his best pair of skinnies. He pulled them out and pulled them over his hips, buttoning them quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror. His broad chest was covered by a white, button down shirt, the first few buttons undone to reveal a glimpse of sexy, golden collarbone. The shirt was loosely tucked into a black and white studded belt, which was wrapped around a pair of black skinny jeans. He stuffed his feet into his favorite pair of black and white high top Vans to complete the outfit. He grinned at himself in the mirror, liking the simplicity of his outfit that collided amazingly with his bright blue hair. He looked good.

Damn straight.

* * *

Grimmjow liked Get it Hot. It was a cozy little place, and it was great for a good cup a' Joe. The pastries were great, too. So, the first things that Grimmjow did when he walked into the shop were walk up to the counter, and order himself a cherry turnover. When the piping hot treat was handed to him, along with the coffee that he had also ordered, he went to a table that was behind the maroon haired bastard and in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow examined the back of the man's head. He looked like a pineapple. Let's call him pineapple!

Ichigo look at him, before quickly looking back at the pineapple, and laughing at something he said. Grimmjow was glad to see that the redhead looked nervous. It might have been the feral smile that consumed Grimmjow's face the moment he looked over. Grimmjow figured it was that.

He began to eat his pastry. Hey, he bought it; he might as well enjoy it. The bluenette was momentarily distracted by the delicious pastry, so he didn't immediately notice the berry excusing himself and quickly slipping into the men's bathroom. He popped the last piece of the cherry turnover into his mouth and discreetly followed the redhead into the bathroom. The moment he walked inside, he was pulled into the handicap stall, "What the hell are you doing here?" assaulted his ears.

"Oh, you don't know?" Grimmjow grinned, leaning forward and trapping Ichigo between his hard chest and the dirty tiled wall. Ichigo seemed to shrink. Oh, it seemed his berry knew he did something wrong. The dumbass just didn't know what it was.

"Yer gonna follow every word that I say, got it?" Grimmjow groused, leaning forward, his breath tickling Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's hands had found their way to his chest, and his palms were pleasantly pressed to his pecks, and Grimmjow liked it, despite the fact that the action was merely to push him away. He grinned.

"Go to your date. Tell him you want to leave," he whispered, nearing his lips to Ichigo's but not quite kissing him. He didn't want their first kiss to be in a dingy bathroom anyway.

"W—what? Why?" the redhead said, and his breath fanned over Grimmjow's cheeks. He smelled like coffee. Grimmjow licked his own lips hungrily. He couldn't wait.

"Because I fuckin' told you to do it, that's why." Damn, Nnoi would be proud. "Do it, or I sabotage."

Ichigo paled.

_Good, he needed to be scared, _Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You gonna do it?" he asked, leaning back slightly, looking Ichigo in the eyes. The man nodded quickly. "You gonna back out?" Ichigo shook his head vigorously. Grimmjow backed away, lifting a hand toward the door as if in invitation. Ichigo opened the stall and stiffly walked out of the bathroom. Grimmjow walked closely behind, if only to spite the pineapple.

"Renji, uh—hey, I have to go." Here Grimmjow pinched his side, making the berry jerk and gasp. Instead of removing his hand Grimmjow stepped behind Ichigo and spread his hand on the redhead's hip, gripping tightly and pulling him back so his back touched the bluenette's front. He looked eagerly at Renji (He was guessing that was the man's name) and nearly cracked a grin at the incredulous look on his face. But nah, he kept his face serious, as he looked down at the shoulder below his chin. He nuzzled his face into the juncture where neck met shoulder and breathed out, letting the heat of his breath spread over Ichigo's shirt and soak inside, to his skin. He lifted his head again, letting his chin rest on the top of Ichigo's head, looking very much like the man's lover.

He hid another smile and let his grip on Ichigo's hip tighten, signaling his impatience. Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, this was fun, but I have to go," he said shakily.

Renji looked like he was going to protest, but Ichigo was walking away. Grimmjow thought that he was on the loose, when Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Should I call you again?" he asked somberly, looking Ichigo in the eyes. This was where Grimmjow got pissed. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's waist and pulled him along. He threw a brief, "Don't bother," over his shoulder and they both walked out of the shop.

As they rode home, the car was filled with sexual tension radiating off of Grimmjow, and the awkward fear coming from Ichigo. Oh, the berry-head had better be fucking scared. See if Grimmjow did anything for Ichigo ever again. Well, he was about to give Ichigo the best sex of his life.

But Grimmjow would make sure that he was the only one that would bring Ichigo pleasure, fer good. He was gonna pound some ass, as soon as he got home.

He was eternally grateful that Get it Hot was only a five minute drive from their apartment. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, he shot out of the car, only casting a fleeting glance behind him to see if Ichigo was following him. When he saw that the redhead was still in the car, he walked over to the passenger side of the car. He slammed his hand on the window, smiling satisfactorily when Ichigo jumped and looked at him. He jerked a thumb in the direction of the town house and scowled. Ichigo opened the door and climbed out, walking submissively behind Grimmjow. He better!

Just as soon as the door closed behind them, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to it and looked him in the eyes. He dipped his head, slowly, unhurriedly, before quickly pressing his lips to Ichigo's. It was tight and closed mouthed. But then Grimmjow buried his hand into Ichigo's hair, gripped a hip, and pulled Ichigo's hips to his own. He opened his mouth and let his tongue tickle Ichigo's lower lip, trying his hardest not to forcefully shove his tongue inside that assuredly sweet mouth. Ichigo slipped his tongue out and touched Grimmjow's for the first time and Grimmjow swore he died.

Not knowing what it was that he did had Ichigo extremely nervous. He didn't know why Grimmjow would interrupt his date after all the fuss he'd put up about getting with someone who wasn't from a dating site. Why would he throw a fit now, when Ichigo finally did as he had been told? He hated being nervous. Though Ichigo, as the kiss first happened, was so surprised that Grimmjow was doing any of this, that he had trouble reacting at first. But as soon as Grimmjow's hot tongue touched his lip, heat jumped in his chest and spurred a reaction from him. He tangled his tongue with the one that was gently prodding his mouth and he whimpered at the taste. Grimmjow tasted like cherries. He moaned when Grimmjow quickly took control of the kiss tipping his head back and angling his head of better access to his mouth. His eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed once again when Grimmjow's quick tongue flicked against his own.

Grimmjow was having a ball. His tongue was tickling Ichigo's tonsils and he was happy with that. Knowing that was getting laid was making him giddy with excitement. Well, it wasn't just the fact that he was getting some ass; it was the fact that it was _Ichigo's _ass that he was getting that made him so happy. He'd wanted to pop his dick into this booty for ages, and he was finally getting his wish. He could feel Ichi's dick coming to life in his jeans and he ground is own oncoming erection into the hips in front of him. Ichigo gasped pleasantly, and Grimmjow took this time to let his lips leave Ichigo's and instead lave the redhead's neck with loving attention. A dull pleasure pulsed from his grinding cock, but the friction was entirely too unsatisfactory.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, pulling the elastic of his boxers down to rest below his balls. He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him down. As Ichigo fell to his knees, Grimmjow murmured, "Suck me, Ichi."

Ichigo looked up at him and Grimmjow was vaguely reminded of that picture that Ichigo posted as his Be-Dated profile picture. So he was right. Ichigo, still looking at Grimmjow with sultry, half lidded eyes, slowly licked the underside of Grimmjow's cock, his rough tongue bringing the ever so desirable friction that Grimmjow craved. He tipped his head back and groaned, quickly looking back down, not wanting to miss a second of his delicious berry worshiping his cock.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's taste assaulted his taste buds. He'd given more than a handful of blowjobs and he was hard pressed not to go to town on Grimmjow. He wanted Grimmjow to enjoy this. He wanted to make Grimmjow forget why he was mad, and be happy again. He would make him forget! He had to! So instead of going quickly he leisurely took Grimmjow into his mouth, moaning lowly, knowing the vibrations would feel good on his cock. Grimmjow let out a low groan, and Ichigo would have grinned, but he couldn't with his mouthful of dick. He ran his hands over what he could reach of Grimmjow's torso, mapping out the muscles of his abdomen and the luscious Adonis lines. He took as much as he could, then slowly retreated, letting his hand come up and work what he couldn't get to with his mouth. What? He wasn't a porn star.

Grimmjow was thoroughly enjoying the delicious heat surrounding his dick and his hands quickly crept to the back of Ichigo's head. He jerked when Ichigo slapped his hands away.

_Oh hell no_. _He _was in control, thank you very much. He pulled his hips back and gripped the base of his dick, before lewdly rubbing the head of his dick over Ichigo's face, spreading the precum over his lips and cheeks. He even went as far as to slap his cheek slightly with the side, splattering a couple droplets of prejizz over the smooth skin. Ichigo seemed to realize his mistake, because he was looking at him a little pout on his lips.

"Let me suck your cock again, please?" he whispered lowly, letting his hot breath rove over Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow nearly gave in with the pleading look in Ichigo's eyes and the cum shining on his face, but held his ground. With one last slap to Ichigo's face with his cock he bent, while removing the rest of his clothes, and spoke lowly.

"Let's go to my room, baby," he whispered back, before licking the cum off of Ichigo's cheek. He watched as Ichigo stood slowly, and walked down the hall way to their room. He followed slowly behind, and when they reached his bed, Grimmjow sat down on it.

"Strip," he said, smiling a feral smile when Ichigo gaped.

"W—whoa! I've never done that before!" Ichigo cried, waving his hands in front of him.

"I'm not asking for a lap dance, just take of your clothes while I watch. Simple, really," Grimmjow said, "So strip," he added.

Ichigo, mortified that Grimmjow had even considered this option, began to remove his clothing slowly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly slipping it up his torso. He gained confidence when Grimmjow's eyes began to grow heavy, his hand reaching over to his dick and languidly stroking it. With his gained self-assurance he let the shirt fall onto the floor beside his feet. He ran his hands down his chest, one stopping to pinch a dusky, pink nipple. He threw his head back, and moaned slightly. Leaning back on the wall behind him and letting his other hand drift down, he slipped one hand into the hem of his jeans and thrust his hips forward in a sensual, seductive dance. He ran his hand along the seam before letting his other hand go down and unbutton his jeans and grip the hem. He slowly dropped his pants, before turning and showing Grimmjow his ass. He bounced slightly on the tips of his feet and then thumbed the briefs down his legs, making sure to bend over and spread his stance once he stepped out of his underwear.

"Stay that way," Grimmjow murmured from behind him, and Ichigo gripped his ankles. He heard a click of what Ichigo assumed was the bottle of lube opening, and braced himself for the fingers that would soon be inside him. He felt the slick fingers, running over his entrance and he moaned quietly. A thumb slipped inside him and pulled to the side. A tongue lapped at his hole and he jerked up, planting his hands on the wall in front of him and he groaned heavily. God that felt good. His back arched as Grimmjow inserted two fingers and scissored them slowly. It was with delicate slowness that Grimmjow penetrated Ichigo and the redhead thought he might go mad, with each bit that entered him. Another finger was slipped inside and Ichigo hissed as those fingers bent and unbent. Grimmjow would twist his wrist so that he could massage every bit that his fingers could reach.

He looked behind him, "Fuck me," he breathed, "Please."

Grimmjow groaned, and pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed his hips forward grinding his cock against Ichigo's slick ass. Ichigo took it like a pro, doing some grinding of his own, pressing his ass back in Grimmjow's heated erection. The both grew impatient and Grimmjow quickly slathered his dick with lube and pressed the head of his cock against Ichigo's entrance. He pressed forward slowly, easing his way into the pliant body before him. Damn, the berry head was sucking him in like a Dirt Devil vacuum. Ooh, that tight heat engulfing his cock felt so good. Grimmjow filled Ichigo to the brim and they both sighed as the last couple inches were sheathed inside the tight heat. Ichigo rolled his hips, making Grimmjow hiss loudly.

"Damnit, Ichi."

The only response he got was a quiet whimper and an equally quiet, "Fuck me, Grimm."

Grimmjow complied, but not before asking Ichigo one question, "Fast or slow?" he asked.

Ichigo grinned, "Surprise me," he said, wiggling his hips again in a show of impatience.

Grimmjow pulled out slowly, the just as slowly pushed back in fucking Ichigo in long and unhurried thrusts. As the time passed, his thrusts sped up, mostly because Ichigo was writhing and slowly his voice raised as he screamed "Harder!" time and time again.

Soon Grimmjow was rapidly fucking Ichigo and he had to spread his legs and grip the redhead by the hips. Grimmjow was loving Ichigo's reactions. How was he supposed to know that Ichigo was such a wanton little lover? The man was pressing back with each and every thrust from Grimmjow, moaning and whimpering like he loved every inch of Grimmjow's cock. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the wall and his neglected dick was throbbing. Grimmjow would have touched it, but he had no hands available. _Time for a change in positions, _Grimmjow thought. They both hissed as Grimmjow pulled out, "On the bed," he groused.

Ichigo didn't argue, and was quickly on his back in the cool sheets. He spread his legs, reaching his hands down and spreading himself for Grimmjow. Grimmjow groaned as he saw the pink puckered hole clenching beautifully.

"Look at that," he said, smirking, "It's winking at me."

Ichigo blushed, but remained as he was, even going so far as putting one finger from each hand inside and pulling, allowing Grimmjow to have easier access to that delicious hole. Grimmjow liked the show of confidence and quickly plunged back into Ichigo's warmth. He gabbed Ichigo's thighs, slinging his hands around them and gripping tightly. Hard and fast, he fucked Ichigo, the redhead crying out as Grimmjow's cock grazed his prostate with each thrust. God he was loving it. This moment his jack-off session involving Grimmjow was being fulfilled. Every inch of Grimmjow was filling him up to the brim and he was loving it.

Grimmjow's dick was having a blast, plunging into the warm tight heat that it had craved for years. He could tell Ichigo was close, so, with a mischievous grin he slowed down, letting his thrusts go slow and so deep that Ichigo felt like that cock was going to make him bust his jizz right then. Then Grimmjow quickened his pace, and Ichigo was crying out, "Fuck, fuck. Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Grimmjow was close, oh so close. He could feel the heat growing in his groin, and he was sure that Ichigo was close too.

"Fuck Grimm." It was then that Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's dick and Ichigo exploded. Cum burst out of Ichigo's cock, landing all over his heaving chest. Heat pounded from Ichigo's cock and he was sure he was going to die, because god dammit, if this orgasm would end.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's orgasm as much as Ichigo did, when that tight canal constricted even more it encouraged a sympathetic reaction from Grimmjow. Grimmjow kept thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, letting the delicious pleasure wash over him, consuming his every thought, till the only thing in his mind was the delicious pulse in his groin.

He collapsed on top of Ichigo once the strength and adrenaline left his limbs. He barely had enough energy to shift himself to the side and then hug Ichigo close.

He could deal with the repercussions of this bout of glorious sex _after _he woke up.

* * *

When Grimmjow woke up next, it was to the smell of food. His stomach grumbled, so he slowly rose from his bed, his limbs slightly weighed down by post-sex lethargy glancing at the clock, he realized that he had only been sleeping for around two hours. He pulled on a pair of boxers and then made his way to the kitchen. What he saw made his day. Ichigo stood at the counter, fixing up two plates of food. And he was wearing an apron. Grimmjow's spent cock twitched, liking the idea of Ichigo wearing an apron… with nothing else.

"You making it up to me?" he asked, letting thoughts of a sexified Ichigo run from his head.

"Even though I don't know what I did wrong, I know I did, so I might as well kiss some ass," Ichigo said, bringing the two plates through the door to the dining room. Grimmjow laughed, following behind Ichigo. As Ichigo bent over to set down the plates, Grimmjow pinned him there with his body.

"You deleted my research paper, by the way," Grimmjow said casually running his hands up Ichigo's sides. Ichigo nearly shivered but then heard what it was that Grimmjow said.

"Really!? Holy crap Grimm, I'm so sorry! Shit."

Ichigo seemed to wilt, and Grimmjow didn't want to see the sad look on his face, so before he turned him around, he said; "It's fine, I can get the auto recovery file anyway, you didn't delete it for good."

Grimmjow turned Ichigo around, and nearly jumped for joy when Ichigo automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. He liked this.

"You're gunna need more than just a good fuck and a meal to make it up to me."

Ichigo grinned, "Whatcha want?" he asked, boldly kissing Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow hummed, letting the redhead have his way before pulling back.

"You gotta be with me, Ichi. Fer good. I want us to be official."

Ichigo kissed him again, before saying, "Where do I sign?"

Grimmjow would have laughed, had his mouth not been filled with Ichigo's tongue. Finally he could have his berry. He could be Ichigo's center of attention. No more twinge in his chest when Ichigo looked for another guy. Nah, none of that. Just him and the berry-head. He only had eyes for Ichigo anyway.

* * *

**To the readers that have read my other two bleach fics (The Colored Forest and To Walk the Earth) I would really like to know how much you like, or dislike, this writing style compared to those, so please leave me a review! **

**Thanks for reading guys, seriously, I really appreciate that you took the time to read this far into my fanfiction. Makes me jumpy with excitement whenever I see that I have a new review, follow, or favorite, you have no idea. X)**

**ATTENTION: Hear ye! Hear ye! There might be continuation! A chapter depicting the very funny story involving Grimmjow and Ichigo telling their parents that they're dating, might just come up! (Along with some steamy sex afterwards in Ichigo's old room) All planned, but it will only be written if you readers want it! **

**Also, I might do a oneshot concerning an apron clad Ichigo ;)**


End file.
